Angels Also Need Saving
by crystal97
Summary: I was lost and heartbroken. I was on that bridge willing to jump off and end my miserable life, but a beautiful girl saved me. She was like an angel, but her heart was stone. All that Eren wants now is to live and find Levi and teach her just how wonderful love is Rated M for later lemons. ErenxFem!Levi Ereri. First SnK fic . Warning: genderbent characters present


Crystal: I just felt a sort of sensation after hearing Moonlight Sonata and decided to write this.

Pairing: Erenxfem!Levi

Summary: I was lost and heartbroken. I was on that bridge willing to jump off and end my miserable life, but a beautiful angel saved me. What I didn't realize then is that angels also need saving. If not from death than from cold hearts. I needed to have her. Needed to fill her heart of joy and...Love. Erenxfem!Levi

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN

MULTI-chapter fic

Solitude

Eren's pov

I didn't know how long it had been. All I knew was it was December and the world was covered in a never ending white. I attended Sina high school and was in my Junior year. I had the unfortunate luck to have been dumped by my girlfriend, Annie, when I first set my eyes on 'her'. She was beautiful. No, gorgeous. No, Amazing. A goddess unlike the complete cheater that Annie. I was shattered after Annie looked at me dead in the eye with her same calm expression. "Eren, I got bored of you. And sorry, but I've been dating your brother", she said simply. She didn't even wait for me to react as she crossed her arms and walked away.

Mikasa. The one who pledged that his only existence was to protect me. He was my adoptive brother, and had always protected me. Was it all just a game to make me completely unaware of any backstabbing she could possibly do? If so, it worked a charm. I couldn't help, but notice a warm feeling on my cheeks. Tears, what else. I felt my whole life had been a complete piece of trash. My mother died, my father disappeared, my supposed brother took my girlfriend, and now I was alone.

I walked out of the auditorium, the place we had decided to meet, and I walked the halls zoning out from the excess noise surrounding me. I went into the restroom looking at my reflection in anger before I slammed my hands on it as shards of glass stuck to my hands and wrists. I felt like I was suffocating as I clung to my throat not feeling the shards scrapping my neck. I wandered out dizzy, even zombified in a way. I wanted to scream, but just imagining my traitor of an ex and my brother knotted my throat from even breathing.

Armin, my bestfriend, had run up to me with wide eyes. His blonde hair moved around as he looked at me with his big blue eyes. He seemed to be yelling at me, shaking my shoulders, but I couldn't hear a word. I felt my consciousness fading as my eyes began to close. The world went black and I knew nothing.

~~regular pov~~

The slow beeping of a machine resonated the room. Eren laid sprawled on a white hospital bed mumbling in his sleep. His wrists were wrapped with bandages that under were covered in stiches with out excluding his neck. His eyes fluttered open taking in the room feeling more miserable than how he started. His eyes filled with tears as he prayed to god to end his life. "Eren!" A startled voice neared him holding his hand. "Armin...Why...Didn't I...Die?" He muttered his voice hoarse from the obvious pain from the laceration on his neck.

"What are you saying, Eren?" Armin cried shaking his head. Eren felt slight hope that at least Armin was still there. He smiled despite everything until hurried footsteps were heard. "Eren!" The panicked deep voice was heard. A young male of silky black locks and gray-purple eyes entered worry dripping down his face. "Mikasa!" Armin said in despair. Eren stayed frozen, hate aimed towards Mikasa. "H-How dare y-you?" Eren's voice trembled as rage began to slowly develop. "What are you talking about?" Mikasa said taken aback. "Don't act stupid! How fucking dare you cone here?! You fucking stole my girlfriend! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE PRETENDING TO BE WORRIED WHEN ALL YOU DID WAS LIE TO ME ALL THIS TIME?!" Eren yelled as his machine began to beep wildly.

"Eren, I did it for your own good. Annie, she w-was a bad woman. I-I went out with her t-to show you her lies", Mikasa tried to explain just as the doctor came in quickly. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Eren yelled at the top of his lungs doctor injected Eren a sedative as he slowly ceased his tantrum and fell to a calm slumber. "Eren..." Mikasa mumbled in tears. Armin looked at him with disapproval. "Armin I..." Mikasa tried to say, but was interrupted by the blonde. "Mikasa, I think you should go... You've caused Eren enough pain already", Armin muttered. Mikasa looked at his adoptive brother one kast time and slowly made his way out the door.

The doctor gave Eren a check up before excusing himself reiterating that Eren not he agitated again. Armin was also advised to leave Eren alone for a while to make it much safer for him and decrease the chance of provoking him another tantrum. Armin sighed standing up to get coffee to alleviate the time he spent before going back. "Oh Eren", he sighed sadly heading towards the elevator.

~~Eren's Pov~~

I slowly awoke once more. My mind is hazy, but I remember clearly Mikasa coming in faking worry. How could she? I looked around noticing Armin wasn't there. Perfect. Now was his chance. I didn't deserve to have Armin especially seeing how the he was suffering on my account. I disconnected myself quickly, and stood up. I seemed still under some of the effects of the sedative since my legs felt really weak. I sneaked past the surrounding nurses and headed towards the elevator. Once I reached the first floor, I looked around trying to find the safest way out, and I noticed an emergency door in my line of sight.

I wobbled my way towards it knowing well that once I opened it the alarm would go off. I placed my hands on it closing my eyes before running out met by the cold wind of a december night. I tried to run, but it was more a shaky jog. I crossed the empty streets just noticing the freeway near me. I felt tranced. As if it was calling towards me. The bridge above the freeway a clear end to my misery. I walked slower as the snow began to hamper my steps.

I felt cold, but what else can you expect from a world who's been only cruel to you. I reached the bridge looking down towards the bustling cars as I walked towards the middle as I reached to stand on the edge. I breathed heavily the cold air rushing into my lungs. I was ready to jump. I had nothing else to live for. I didn't even notice when someone dashed towards me. A weight pushed me sideways towards the ground on the bridge as my hospital gown was soaked from the snow in the floor.

I looked up to see a girl. She was like heaven itself. Her eyes were an intense gray so vibrant, but cold and lonely. Her eyes were outlined in a black charcoal eyeliner and mascara making them more intense and projected. Her lips were slightly parted as she regained her breath. She was beautiful. She even had long black locks her bangs moving to the right side of her face. She stood and I noticed she wore a long black coat over leggings and boots. She glared at me intensely. "What the hell were you thinking?" She spat. I was speechless at this beautiful girl who's beautiful voice made me freeze in delight despite her harsh words.

I looked down ashamed. "I was doing what you saw. Ending my life. I didn't deserve to live", I mumbled. "Tch, people like you disgust me", she said suddenly making me look at her offended in shock. "Bringing yourself down in that manner. Truly disgusting. Value yourself more you, brat. No matter what you went through always value your life that orhers may desire. People die everyday without wanting to die, but you have a chance and your wasting it lamenting how wrong it goes. Man up!", she yelled furiously. Her expression was cold and serious, but I truly felt touched by her. This strange girl, who never spoke to me, was telling me to live.

"Eren. Eren Yeager", I presented myself suddenly. "Levi. Levi Ackerman. Live Eren. Not many are so lucky to live. If we ever encounter each other again, make sure not to be so pitiful", she sighed and with that she disappeared down the bridge only leaving the echo of her footsteps. "Levi...Thank you", I mumbled a smile reaching my lips. "Eren!" A voice called from the distance. "Armin!" I yelled back shuffling to my feet. I hugged Armin tightly laughing like mever before. "Armin, I want to move on. I want to go to school. I want to graduate. Oh, Armin, I want to live!" I yelled.

Armin looked at me with bright eyes. "I'm so glad", he smiled as he led me back to the hospital. All I wanted was to find my savior. And I was determined to go back to school the next day and begin my research to find this angel. Levi Ackerman, I will find you.

Crystal: well I know it was short, but next chapter will be longer. It's just tiring to type a story on your IPhone. Lol see you next time.


End file.
